A Super Family FanFic
by Create-tion
Summary: Iron Man and Captain America raise the young Peter Parker while still running a full ship with the Avengers. Uncle Bucky stops around with Aunt Natasha to babysit. Clint picks him up from school. Honestly with this many caring adults around to help out, it's no wonder Peter is so loved. However, what chaos and silliness will occur when Tony and Steve differ in parenting styles...
1. Roof Top View

Tony stood staring over the edge of the tower building roof. Not only did the tower hang above half the city, but it was also very windy this evening. He glanced at the young boy beside him before making sure that his parachute was tightly secured with buckles and straps.

"You really think you can do this?" The seven year old smirked gripping the straps of the backpack chute grinning.

"Yup. Worked fine at forty floors. Should be fine at fifty."

"All right, let her rip son!" Tony reached over ruffling the boys caramel locks as the door to the roof slammed open.

"TONY!" Steve shouted wide eyed and horrified.

"Better jump now or dad's going to stop you." Tony gave Peter a gentle shove.

"Got it!" Peter replied running for the edge of the roof.

"TONY! PETER NO! _STOP!_ " Steve sprinted for the edge of the roof heaving in a breath. He pushed past Tony as Peter leapt from the roof edge screaming triumphantly. He dropped. His body fell like a lead weight. Steve screamed shaking.

"Oh good lord worry wart, calm down." Tony said rubbing his back. "He's got this." He said proudly.

"You've killed our son!" Steve shouted grabbing a hold of the front of Tony's shirt.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!" came a cry from the next building over.

Steve and Tony's heads both whipped in that direction as Peter went swinging on webs between two office buildings to the right. The grip Steve had on Tony's shirt intensified as the soldier pulled him forward slightly.

"When our son is back inside our home safely…" he glared at Tony his eye almost twitching, "I will kill you."

"I gave him a parachute just in case." Tony put his hands up apologetically.

" _Inside. Now!_ " Steve demanded pointing to the door. Tony sighed and called out to Peter as he swung between buildings.

"Yeah Yeah Capsicle. I'm going. Want some wine with dinner?" he grinned pausing at the door.

" _GO!_ " Steve snapped.

(Later that night)

Tony curled up in bed shifting his legs so that Peter could sit comfortably with him. He adjusted the boys head and wrapped his arms around his front holding a book in within eye level. Peter loved this book. He loved reading about Captain America. Tony flipped to the page where Captain America hiked through the woods with his best friend Bucky Barnes to fight the evil Nazis. Tony made sure to raise his pitch of voice as he spoke giving Steve a more heroic light. Peter giggled touching a finger to the page pointing to his father.

"My father is a superhero." Tony nodded.

"That's Uncle Bucky." He tapped the other picture. Tony nodded again.

"Where are you dad?" he tilted his head turning it to look back up at him.

"Your dad didn't have the pleasure of my gracing his life yet sport." He chuckled.

"Oh yes, please tell him how you saved my life." Steve laughed from the doorway to Peter's room. Tony smiled up at his other half affectionately before patting the bed beside the two of them. Steve shook his head walking in to sit beside them. Tony wrapped an arm over his shoulder pulling him closer.

"You see Peter, Your father is an absolute good natured idiot." Steve made a face eyeing Tony agitated. "He needed me to help him understand how the real world worked."

"And your _other_ father here needed me to show him how to stop making horrible decisions that put the world in grave danger." Steve snorted eyeing Tony. Peter looked between his two fathers making a face.

"Dad's evil?" Peter asked giving Tony a slightly horrified look. Steve sucked in a breath shaking his head.

"No. No. Peter," Steve suddenly grinned, "He's just stupid."

"Oh ow." Tony clutched at his chest. "That…hurt…so…bad…can't go on…need…tickles!" he said suddenly running his fingers over Peters sides. The little boy burst out laughing kicking and twisting in Tony's grip. Steve smirked getting up as Tony began their nightly ritual of tickles and then sleep.

"I'm going to clean up the kitchen. Have fun boys." Steve made for the hallway leaving them alone.

When Tony had finally wrangled the tony child off the wall by the window, his favorite to climb recently, he'd tucked him into bed. He'd turned on the small Hulk lamp beside the boy's bed before coming out to find Steve. He stayed still for a moment watching as the blonde moved about the kitchen putting various things away; a towel in a drawer after drying his hands, a spook in the sink that would need washed in the morning. Tony smiled. He was a lucky guy.

"Is Nat coming over to watch Peter tomorrow?" his hip rested against the frame as he spoke. He crossed his arms over his chest, glowing beneath his shirt, waiting for Steve to answer.

"Clint will pick him up from school and take him to soccer. Natasha will get him and bring him home. She said something about Bucky bringing movies and pizza over. We have the day off." He started walking over to meet Tony near the mouth of the hallway.

"You sure you want Bucky picking out movies for our child to watch?" Tony raised an eyebrow unsure.

"He's not going to traumatize Peter." Steve chuckled touching Tony's arm.

"Do you not remember the last time we let Bucky take him for ice cream? Peter ended up trying to stab someone with the cone…because they were creepy and Bucky told him it was self-defense…" Tony clarified. Steve leaned forward closer to Tony.

"It's alright if he learns some things to defend himself. Bucky stopped him. I think he'll be fine. Besides, Natasha will be there to keep them grounded."

"Really? We're relying on a deadly assassin spy to keep a brainwashed assassin and our web shooting son grounded and safe?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"You worry too much." Tony could feel Steve's breath against his face.

"Says the man who about shit himself when our son used his powers this afternoon."

"He jumped off _a roof_ Tony." Steve said pointedly looking down to meet the man's eyes. "Because his _father_ told him it was ok."

"He has to practice sometime you know." Tony shot back smirking.

"I told you I was going to kill you later for that." Tony's grin got wider at Steve's words.

"You always say that."

"I meant it. Start running Stark." Steve eyed him.

"To the bedroom?" Tony laughed hesitantly.

"Only if you want blood stains there." Tony grimaced.

"One…two…"

"Oh come on!" Tony said backing up.

"Three." Steve said laughing and he launched himself at Tony. The poor man was barely able to react before the soldier wrestled him to the floor.

"STEVE!" Tony shouted struggling. "STOP!"


	2. Best Friends

Fury sat at his desk looking through files that he needed to prep the team for. He sighed rubbing the crest of his forehead as he shut his eyes for a long moment. He had been exhausted since the Super Dads had moved their tiny spider monkey into the tower. The kid never slept. He also was never where he was supposed to be. He never listened. Fury would be damned if they could put a leash on the child to stop him from sneaking up on people. Someday, he reminded himself, to recruit Peter for stealth on missions. The kid would be amazing later in life.

Fury felt a small poke to the top of his head.

He opened an eye as it twitched.

"Peter…" he warned as the small child poked his head again. He looked up seeing the small boy hanging from the ceiling of his office on a web thread his t-shirt hanging lopsided over his torso.

"Can I see it?" the boy asked grinning down at the director.

"No." he sighed out swatting the finger away when it came back to poke him again. "Peter, I do not have time for this. Go bother your fathers." He snapped.

"Can I see it now?" Peter asked again coming lower. His face was now present in front of Fury's. The older man sighed. He clicked a button on the top of his desk. Peter heard a small buzz before Tony answered the other end.

"Yeah boss?"

"Get your mother fucking kid!" Fury snapped into the intercom. Peter froze hanging on his web sucking in a breath.

"Peter!" Tony shouted from the intercom. He had about two minutes flat to get out of that room before his dad showed up.

"Better get swinging kid." Fury smirked wagging an eyebrow at him. The boy hightailed it up on his web and swung along the roof quickly to an air conditioning unit vent as Tony came stomping up the stairs. He flung the door open panting from running. Stark looked at Fury raising his eyebrows.

"Where is he?" he asked the director.

"Vents. As usual." He shrugged chuckling. That boy would be the death of Captain America and Tony Stark.

"I swear he gets faster every day. I'm going to put a tracker on his ass." Tony grumbled narrowing his eyes up at the ceiling. They couldn't hear him crawling around, because let's face it he was a spider-boy, but he knew his kid was up there.

"Just keep him out of trouble for a day. I need to get some work done." Fury told him agitated.

"Sir, there's a visitor at the main entrance." Jarvis cut in between them.

"Who is it?" Tony asked.

"It's a young boy sir. Scanning…" there was a brief pause. "Name: Wilson, Wade." Tony sighed heavily running a hand down his face.

"Oh not this kid again. I can't take Peter playing pranks with Wade's help today…"

"He's crying sir." Another short grumble from Stark before Fury growled in his direction.

"OUT! I have work!" he pointed to the door. Tony trudged down the stairs about to yell for his son but he stopped. Jarvis had said that Wade was crying. Something in the back of his head told him to wait. He stopped in front of the door and reached for the button to make it slid open taking a breath. It wasn't as if he didn't see this kid around Peter enough; they were best friends. He wanted a better influence on his son. Wade was always such a bad natured child and he was constantly in trouble. The door slid open. Tony stiffened.

There was a sad sniffle, pathetic really, before the small blonde boy brought a hand up to his eye trying to rub at it.

"Wade." Tony said more gently than usual to the boy.

"Mr. Stark." Wade sniffled trying to make it seem like he hadn't been crying. He wiped at his eyes sharply making them more red.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked as the boy looked down. He wouldn't look him directly in the eyes.

"Nothing sir. I just wanted to see if…if Peter was home." He muttered. Stark knew something was wrong. He sighed bending down on one knee before taking the kids chin and making him look up. He sucked in a breath.

"Wade." He said sharply making the boy bit his lower lip. "Who did this to you?"

There was a large purpling bruise starting along his right eye and a red blotch on his cheek.

"No one." The boy whispered.

"Who's here?" Steve asked walking up behind Tony at the doorway.

"Peter's inside buddy." Tony said picking up the boy. "Let's go find him."

(Later in the Tower)

"I'm going over there." Steve said pacing the floor of their bedroom in the tower. Tony watched his partner, and frankly, he'd never seen him more angry. He took a breath and put a hand on Steve's bicep gently. The blonde male stopped pacing but his shoulders were tense.

"A child Tony." He seethed between his teeth. "He hurt a child."

"I know." Stark soothed him running his fingers down his arm. He took Steve's hand pulling him closer. The bigger male sighed before allowing Tony to hug him.

"I am Captain America. I have every right to go over there and beat the living he…" Tony chuckled.

" _Language_ Capsicle." Tony chided him. "How about I handle this one. Iron Man style." He grinned. "It's not really Captain America's angle to beat the crap out of people out of the blue. I'll help him remember not to lay a hand on his son."

There was a loud clatter from the room down the hall. Then instant silence.

"Peter!" Steve called out. No response.

"Wade!" Tony snapped. Again, silence. Both adult men sighed glancing at one another. Silence was never good.

(In Peter's room)

"I told you not to do it!" Peter rushed out in a whisper trying to snatch the curtain rod out of Wade's hands. The older boy just laughed holding it over his head.

"It's called a spear Peter." Wade announced holding it above the other boy's reach. He'd managed to jump off the bed in enough of an angle to pull the curtain down causing a crash in the bedroom. He'd then dive rolled across the carpet sprawled out in the curtains to untangle the rod. After he'd wrestled it out he'd hoisted it above his head, brandishing it as a weapon. He grinned.

"Put it down Wade." Peter said quickly.

"Make me." He chuckled.

"I'll take that." Tony snatched the rod from the boy's hands standing over him. Steve rubbed the back of his neck eyeing the boys.

"Ok, it's bedtime." He smiled.

"Aw come on Mr. Stark!" Wade whined trying to climb up the man's leg to reach the rod again.

"Dad, can we read a book?" Peter asked taking Steve's hand.

"Sure which book?" He let Peter take him over to the bookshelf across the room as Tony continued to try and pry Wade from his thigh. Wilson clung there like a koala bear glaring up at Tony.

"It's my Spear of Destiny!" Wade protested as Tony trudged over to put the empty rod back on the window. No point in curtains at this point.

"It's going to be a rod up your little as…" Tony started but stopped when he earned a menacing glare from Steve.

"Boys." Steve said firmly. It was his soldier tone and gosh did Tony love that tone. "Bed. Now. Peter, I'll read the one about Hawkeye tonight ok?" Peter nodded and scrambled up to his bed. He snuggled down under the comforter, a Stark Industries design, and scooted over to make room for Wade.

"Am I allowed to stay?" Wade suddenly asked eyeing the bed. Tony felt his gut bottom out. He had been rude to the little punk about five minutes ago forgetting completely that he was petrified to go home.

"You're always welcome here Wade." Steve said sitting on the edge of the bed. Wilson glanced at Tony biting his lip again.

"Doors open no matter what kid." And with that, Wade scrambled for the bed hopping up and in beside his best friend.

"Thanks Mr. Stark! Thanks Mr. Rogers!" it was like a weight came off Wade's chest and he felt safe. Both Tony and Steve saw the small smile that crossed his face. Yup. His dad was in for a real whooping when they finally got the boys to sleep. A thought crossed Steve's mind…it had been a while since Bucky had gotten a real good mission to let loose and be his soldier self again; maybe he'd want to take care of this one. He made a note in his head to call his friend in a a little while.

"Alright boys…Hawkeye is a very important hero. He's not the kind of hero that…" Tony listened as Steve started reading the book to the boys. He supposed they were probably stuck with Wade hanging around forever. He seemed like the kind of kid that would stay by Peter's side no matter what and as a father he was suddenly proud to know his son had that kind of friend…even if he did make weapons out of furniture.


	3. Time Skip-Peter's a Big Boy Now

Years had passed since Peter had started his life living with the Avengers. He had been told many years later, when he'd been old enough to understand, that his Aunt May and Uncle Ben had been in a horrible car accident one night with him in the back seat. He'd been the only survivor. The Avenger's had picked his tiny body from the back seat, Clint trying to keep hold and calm him down, while his Aunt May begged Steve to take care of her nephew. It had been her last dying wish. Peter sighed staring down at the street below from where he clung to the side of a skyscraper watching those below pass on their daily lives. He was pretty sure his fathers would both have a heart attack when he arrived home tonight. It was also why he was delaying his arrival home as long as possible.

He crawled along the wall of the old brick building and sat on a window ledge putting his chin on his hand which rested on his knee as he propped it up. Since he'd donned his Spider-Man suit his fathers had been on his case every hour wanting him to report in. That wasn't always possible. Sometimes they'd show up, suited up, and aide Spider-Man which annoyed him to no end. He could handle things on his own and that's how he liked it. Well, except for his idiot of a best friend Wade. That dip showed up just about every other fight to check on him. He smirked under his mask thinking back to when he was little and how Wade was always causing trouble and he was always having to stop him or clean it up. He wouldn't trade it though. In fact, tonight would have been a very great night for Wade to have shown up, but he'd been busy doing god knows what and Peter had gotten the living crap beaten out of him by some psycho with a burning pumpkin for a head. He heaved in a sigh knowing he couldn't delay the inevitable and that he'd have to return home sometime, he couldn't hide his appearance because Jarvis taped everything, and his fathers would smell the burnt skin and blood on him. It was nice not being grounded for a few weeks at least…

Peter scrunched up his nose prepping himself for the onslaught of interrogating angry questions and remarks he was about to receive.

" _Peter Benjamin Parker_!" was the first voice he heard rushing to meet him in the hallway of the main living area floor he'd reached on the elevator to the tower. He let out a breath trying his best to remain cool. He rubbed the back of his neck shrugging.

"Hey Dad. I know it looks bad but honestly you should see the other guy…" he tried. It wasn't even convincing to himself. Tony didn't stop in his pursuit of his son. He got into the elevator, grabbed the boy's suit, and hauled him out.

"Your father is having a literal full blown panic attack watching the news. He saw that guy blow the car you were on sky high. He also saw your ass getting drug behind a truck at one point when your web got stuck in the bumper…" Tony didn't stop to breath until he'd finished. He was glaring angrily down at his teenage punk of a kid who'd recently decided to become a superhero.

"I'm alive?" Peter tried again raising an eyebrow cocking his head to the side. " _Ow_!" he fell forward after Tony smacked the back of his head letting him go.

"Go show your father you're in fact alive." Tony ground out pointing a finger at the hallway. "And then, to your room." Peter stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh come on. Dad!" he peeled his mask off. "Seriously? I'm sixteen. You can't honestly ground me to my room." Peter retorted.

"See your father. Grounded. To room. In that order. March." Tony snapped crossing his arms over his chest. Peter's shoulders slumped down in defeat.

"I'm going." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Car's mine." Tony said seeing his son roll his eyes. "Keep it up and I'll take the skate board too." Peter groaned and began trudging down the hallway towards his parents' bedroom where he knew Steve would be.

(Later that night…in Peter's room…)

"Wade stop!" Peter hissed trying to pry his best friend off his back.

"Stop squirming dipshit." Wade laughed gently in his ear. The older boy, by two years, reached over Peter's body and snatched his cell phone.

"Give it back!" Peter protested trying to shoot web at his friend and get the phone back. Wade blocked the web with a book on the end of the bed and smirked when it retracted out of his hands hitting Peter in the face. Parker fell off the bed and Wade had successfully opened his friend's text messages.

"Let's see…Gwen…Gwen…Gwen…Gwen Gwen Gwen…Do you ever text anyone else?" He asked as he scrolled through them. Peter jumped over the bed trying to flexibly surprise Wade but again the older boy laid back on the bed as Peter pounced and he went sprawling across the other boy.

"What are you doing?" he sighed knowing he'd lost this battle. He propped his torso up on his elbows across Wade's stomach staring up at the boy laying beneath him. He held the phone up still typing something on the screen.

"Telling Gwen that you're busy tonight. She's very clingy Petey." Wade chuckled hitting send.

"What the heck did you type psycho?" he finally grabbed the phone from Wade once his friend had sent the message.

"That you're with me." He grinned. Peter made an undignified sound reading the message Wade had actually sent.

" _Wade_!" he snapped throwing the phone at the boy's head. " _Why_ would you say that!?"

"Is Petey embarrassed?" Wilson laughed now running a hand over Peter's head like he was a cat.

"We are not _lovers_ you idiotic nimrod! Now Gwen's going to think I'm gay…thanks jerk!" Peter sighed half-heartedly smacking Wade in the stomach.

"You're the one laying on top of me Petey. And by the way, you might want to lower your voice. Your grounded remember? I'm not supposed to be here?" Peter scrambled off his friend eyeing him highly annoyed.

"I'm grounded for saving thirty people this afternoon." He muttered.

"You got your ass kicked in the process. How are you going to explain these bruises?" Wade chuckled looking at a new bruise forming alone Peter's jaw.

"You and I got into a fight again?" he asked running a hand through his hair. "People seem to take that answer without many questions."

"Cause they know I'd kick your ass." Wade grinned. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Please…"

"That a challenge?" Wade's grin spread. Peter's eyes widened.

"N-no! No! _Wade_!" Peter gasped as Wade tackled him into the bed locking him in a choke hold.

"Say Uncle Ben!" he laughed teasing the smaller boy. Peter choked, his eyes twitching, as he clawed at Wade's arms trying to get loose.

"You…are…a horrible…friend!" Peter coughed out trying to twist and turn out of his friend's wrestling grip.

"You love me." Wade hummed holding Peter down chuckling.

"I hate you." Peter smacked at Wade's bicep.

"Close enough." He let the spider boy go laughing. He ruffled the boys hair shoving the brunette gently on the bed.

"I don't know why I let you come over." He rubbed his neck eyeing Wade.

"I don't know why you do either." He smirked laying back on Peter's bed smirking. He crossed his legs, one over the other, and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked confused.

"Sleeping. It's that thing you do at night…before we go back to school in the morning." Wade yawned out still with a lopsided grin on his face.

"You're an idiot." Peter remarked getting off the bed.

"But I'm your idiot Parker."

"I'm getting a shower…" Peter ignored Wade's last comment before heading for the bathroom attached to his room.

After Wade had heard the water turn on and there was a safe amount of steam billowing from the shower he got off the bed sneaking towards the bathroom. Silently he made his way to the toilet.

There was a flush.

" _WADE_!" Peter screeched from the shower stall as freezing water shot out.


	4. You Always do This

Peter had always been vibrantly aware of Wade's automatic ability to get himself into trouble. He was good at picking out the worst situation in a room and making it explode in thirty seconds. It was like a person who's job was to defuse a bomb…except his was to set one off. It worried Peter. Wade would come over to his place in the middle of the night, banged up, bloody, and suffering from blood lose. However, he respected Wade's wish to not tell his parents. Wade had been a prominent reason that Peter had taken up to becoming a super hero in the first place. He'd grown up in awe of his fathers but knowing that his idiot best friend had been out there trying to be a crime fighting caper was terrifying. It scared him because Wade had a good heart in the right place, but he wasn't that smart. He got himself into trouble. He got himself beat up. Peter had even seen him get shot in the shoulder once. He knew because he'd dug the bullet out of his shoulder that night while Wade bit down on a tie so he didn't scream and wake his fathers.

It was almost two in the morning. Wade had promised Peter, in his grounded glory, that Wade would visit him around midnight. Peter had texted him. He'd called him. He'd done everything short of putting on his suit, which meant stealing it back from his father, and sneaking out. Wade was really good about being late but not usually this late. Even if he did make Peter wait, there was normally a reason and a short text. His gut rolled over. He'd spent so much time trying to help Wade hide his identity that he was worried the worst thing would happen. Since Wade caused a lot of trouble, neither Iron Man nor Captain America aided him in his adventures. They didn't need the bad press and honestly, he couldn't blame them. Peter had picked up enough slack being Deadpool's friend as it were. There was the time he'd had Wade help him take out a guy who'd tried to attack a police station…and Wade had accidently shot a policeman instead. Peter stopped pacing his room when he heard a noise outside. It was a thump. He raced to the window, throwing it open, rain pelted his face.

"Wade!?" he hissed getting pelted by the storm.

THUD.

A body dropped from the ledge above onto the small stoop in front of Peter nearly knocking him out in the process. He yelped jumping back as his eyes scanned the body. It was clad in red spandex…with a long sword hanging in his grip…it was Wade. Peter climbed out, stumbling scared, and tried to lift him up. Something was very wrong. Wade was never hurt. Not this bad. Wade always made noises, made smartass comments, and he was silent. Peter felt his heart drop. He hauled Wade inside and quickly tried pulling the mask off. He struggled under the weight of the other boy, who was bigger, and finally got him sprawled out on the floor of his bedroom. He peeled the mask off and saw that underneath Wade's head was matted with blood. His blonde hair was sticking so thickly, that he had to gently pull the mask from the top so as not to hurt his friend. Wade was not awake. Peter felt his gut seize. There was so much blood. He knew that head wounds bled out faster but this wasn't good. His hands were covered in it. His fingers soaked. He shook his friends shoulder.

"Wade… _Wade!_ " he said thickly biting his lip. He needed Wade to wake up. He needed his friend to make some stupid sound. Anything.

"Peter?" Tony called down the hallway. Peter cussed under his breath. He couldn't hide Wade fast enough .There was no way. Two things went through his mind as he heard Tony's footsteps approach; One: Tony was going to find Wade in his costume and Two: He was going to get in _so_ much trouble.

"Peter?" Tony asked knocking on the door twice before he heard the handle turn. Peter was frozen. The only thing his brain could muster up in this instance was to betray Wade…he needed medical attention. Peter _had_ too.

"Dad!" Peter rushed out sitting over Wade's body. His hands shaking and bloody. " _DAD!_ "

Tony knew that tone of voice. It was not a tone that Peter used often and it was only when something horrible had happened. Tony could remember hearing that panic in his son's voice when they'd watched Steve get attacked once on the news. Peter had sobbed for hours worrying about his Daddy coming home. Tony had worried for hours over the sheer horror on his son's face. Steve and Tony had decided that night that they would have to be more careful when on missions by themselves and that Peter would not be allowed to watch the news all the time.

"Peter?" Tony busted in swinging the door wide and open. He stopped. His brain went into overdrive. He saw Peter, he saw his hands covered in blood, then he saw Wade. He took in the older boy's head wound, which was massive, and the fact that he was unconscious.

"STEVE!" Tony shouted immediately dropping to his knees beside Peter. He took his son's hands and moved them back from Wade. His chest tightening he took Wade's body and pulled it into his lap. He spoke clearly to his son now.

"Get your cell phone. Call and ambulance. Peter!" Tony snapped squeezing his son's arm gently. He met his eyes. "Ambulance. Now."

Steve came running down the hall. His eyes became saucers.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Wade's Deadpool!" Peter rushed out fumbling suddenly for his phone. He needed to wipe his hands on his pants first in order to dial on the screen.

"Steve, help me. We can't let anyone see this stupid costume on the boy. Let's get him changed…" Steve nodded helping Tony quickly.

"I'll grab some of your stuff, he should fit in that." Steve rushed from the room. Tony heard Peter talking quickly on the phone to get an ambulance. He looked over his son. Peter was terrified. How long had he been keeping this from them, or did he just find out too? Tony wasn't sure he was ready to hear the answer to that because one meant his son was lying to him and the other meant he was now emotionally scarred by his best friend.

"Peter get me some towels." Tony said in the same calm voice as Steve rushed back in.

"Already grabbed some." He knelt beside Tony looking over Wade's body. "This isn't good." He mouthed into Tony's ear trying to hush his voice from Peter.

"We need to get him changed." Tony replied as Steve helped him. Peter stayed back hovering near the wall his eyes still wide. Wade couldn't die. Wade was always okay. Wade always handled himself. It was in that moment, Peter wondered just how much he wasn't ready for when it came to being a super hero. His fathers watched things like that happen all the time. He could barely control his breathing right now. There was so much fear in his chest that it felt tight and constricting.

"Dad…he's gonna be ok right?" Peter whispered. Steve turned glancing back at him as he held Wade up so that Tony could put the new clean shirt on him.

"Peter…" Steve said in a soft voice. "He'll pull through…it'll be okay." He said gently. Tony gave him a hard stare. It was always bad to tell someone everything was fine.

"Hide his suit Peter." Tony said like an order. "Take it downstairs and put it somewhere in the laundry room. Hide his sword in my lab." Peter nodded silently and picked up the suit and started for the stairs.

"What will we tell them?" Steve asked as Tony took some of the blood from Wade's hair and smeared it on the shirt. It wouldn't make sense for him to be in a clean shirt with blood all over his head. There would have been questions.

"He…he showed up here at Peter's window. The less lying we have to do the better." Tony said heaving in a sigh. He put a towel to Wade's head to help with the bleeding.

"So…" Steve said as they heard the siren coming down the street. "Wade is Deadpool…"

"Yeah, no wonder he was such a smartass to both of us. We should have known when he kept calling you Captain Arthritis." Tony sighed out.

"I'm worried about Peter." Steve said getting to his feet. "I'm going to go check on him."

By the time he made for the stairs, Peter was letting the EMTs inside. His eyes were void, they were scared, and hollow. The blood was still on his hands.

 **Now, in this, Wade is young. He had not been through the military testing. He does not yet have a healing factor. I figured some of you reading this were a little confused that he wasn't healing. I wanted to give light to a young Wade still thinking he's invincible and running around doing crazy things without the healing factor. I wanted him to be a little more human here which would scare Peter. I wanted to show how much he really cared for his friend. I hoped you guys like this chapter! Feel free to stop by and offer up some reviews! WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT!**

 **Thanks!**

 **C*~**


	5. Can You Feel It?

Steve watched as Peter sat with absent wide eyes while nurses walked in and out of Wade's room. He took Tony's hand as they stood in the hallway. They'd tried to give their son some space with his friend but it was hard with the blank look on Peter's face. They wanted to help him but there wasn't a lot they could do. From what they had been told, Wade had taken severe head trauma by blunt force. Steve assumed that by fighting something or someone, and he'd barely made it out alive. Tony rubbed a spot at the lower base of his husbands back.

"We need to give Peter back his suit." He said in a soft tone. Steve half turned giving him a look of shocked betrayal.

"We most certainly are not. That will only encourage Wade."

"Steve…Wade needs Peter's help…and ours. We have to either tell the kid to stop, and let's face it, since when has Wilson ever listened. Or, we can start helping his inept ass so it doesn't get mortally beaten again." Steve moved his body away from his husband putting space between them.

"I'm not sure…I won't condone this." He shook his head crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wade!" Peter gasped within the room. His fathers turned instantly to watch Peter grip Wade's hand tightly as the other boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Spidey…" He croaked out. Peter laughed shaking his head.

"Not in public moron." But he leaned over the bed and hugged his friend anyway.

It wasn't until hours later that Steve finally lost his usual collected cool. Wade's father had come to the hospital demanding that Wade be released into his care. He's also demanded drugs to help Wade with pain be given to him to administer. Tony had tried to intervene before Captain America stepped in but once Steve was on a roll it was too hard to stop him. Wade's father had entered the tiny hospital room and had shoved Peter away from in front of Wade's bed.

"He's too weak to go anywhere! HEY! You old bastard!" Peter cussed as he was shoved from the bed. He was about to shove back, the tiny teenager he was to this mountain of a mean alcoholic, when Steve strode in.

"You will not lay a hand on my son…" He paused, "either of my sons." He corrected. There was a certain look on Wade's face when Steve grabbed the back of his dad's jacket hauling him around. It had actually never occurred to him that Steve and Tony had been more of a father to him than his actual dad. Peter moved to the bed putting himself back between the man and Wade.

"What did you say?" He slurred when Steve yanked him around. Tony saw Stevens fist curl at his side.

"Get out of this hospital. You're son will be staying with us for a long while. You're not welcome in his life." The man scoffed before rolling his eyes laughing.

"You know what? Fine!" He chuckled leaning against the wall for support from his stupor.

"You want my pathetic waste of shit for a son? Take him. There's nothing to be proud of there. He's a lying sack of shit. Not worth my time."

"Steve!" Tony tried to lunge forward for the arm but Steve had already pulled it back and slammed it into the man's face.

"Tony, take him outside and leave him on a sidewalk. He's not worth our time or Wade's." Tony sighed but started to haul the guy to his feet.

"A little warning next time there Cap. I don't like cleaning up your messes."

(A few days later)

Peter stood in his bedroom rubbing the back of his neck trying his best not to grin. Wade had currently taken up sleeping in his bed when he was out on patrols for the city, Tony had given him his suit back thank God, and Wade was the funniest person when he slept ever. Currently, the idiot was hanging half on half out of his bed snoring with drool rolling out of his mouth. Peter walked over to the bed and half knelt, still clad in his suit, and tried to lift Wade back up into the bed. His friend made a groaning snorting sound before cracking an eye open.

"Baby Peter…what are you trying to do?" He chuckled and pulled himself back up into the bed yanking Peter with him. He was still groggy from the pain medicine they'd had to keep him on from the blunt force trauma.

"I was trying to help you assbat." Wade chuckled and curled over on his side sol lapsing Peter against him and into the sheets. He held his friend like a teddy bear and locked an arm around his middle refusing to let him go. Peter tried prying Wade's arm off but it was to no avail. He sighed and rested back against the older boy annoyed.

"You're too little to lift me stupid." Wade smirked nuzzling his face into the back of Peter's neck.

"Wade…I'm a superhero…I have super strength." He closed his eyes before trying to get out of Wade's grip again.

"You're not super strong webhead. I mean you are…but I'm still heavy as hell."

"You're high off that medicine for your head Wade. Let me go please!" Peter squeaked when Wade signed against his neck. Peter felt a hot blush crawl up the back of his neck and over his face. Why!? Why was that making him blush!? He struggled harder against Wade.

"Petey…" Wade said softly, "you're my best friend. Please don't leave…I don't want dad to come back." Wade whispered groggily slipping back to sleep. Peter stilled knitting his brows together. Wade was petrified of his father. He'd never ever admit it aloud but he knew that Wade was scared to death of his raging alcoholic father. He put a hand over the arm encircling him and calmed down. He wouldn't leave him. He wouldn't leave Wade of he really thought his father would come for him. Despite being in a lock hold by his friend and trying madly to distinguish the blush still enveloping his face, Peter would never leave Wade if he was scared.

"I won't go anywhere Wade…" Peter said in a shaky voice. Wade's arm tightened around his middle pulling him back closer against his body. It took everything in Peter to control how that made him feel. He want even sure what that feeling was…he tried to assure himself that the comfort there was only because it was Wade…it was his best friend…but as the boy's fingers slid over Peter's ribcage, he knew he was lying to himself if only slightly.

 ** _Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been this long since I've updated! I'm so glad there are people still reading this and I swear I will try to update more often from now on! Work has been a little overwhelming! Also, if you like this story please try out my Winter Soldier story! I will be updating it his week as well! Thanks so much!_**

 ** _~C_**


End file.
